


Improper

by CeliaMoonbeam



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26240683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeliaMoonbeam/pseuds/CeliaMoonbeam
Summary: In the next book when they’re all happily reconvened in Orynth...Elide: “Aelin, I don’t have any clothes here. Do you have a nightgown I could borrow?”Aelin: *looks at Lorcan and grins*Lorcan: “...What?”Elide: “What?”Rowan: *rolls his eyes*
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn, Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

In Orynth  
It had been a year since the war, Orynth was near completion of their rebuilding, and Aelin had invited everyone to celebrate. Of course, Aelin’s way of celebrating is to throw the most lavish party in existence. Elide had come to visit Aelin for the weekend, and therefore, didn’t have any clothes to wear. 

When the party was over, she was about ready to pass out. Lorcan knew this, and was not-so-subtly putting an arm around her middle to keep her upright.

“Let’s go to bed love.” he muttered into her hair, before placing a gentle kiss on her cheek. 

Elide shook her head sleepily, “No clothes, need to ask Aelin for clothes.” He nodded and steered her over to the queen. Elide straightened a little and pushed off Lorcan, “Aelin, I don’t have any clothes here. Do you have a nightgown I could borrow?”

Aelin looked at her for a moment, then turned her gaze to Lorcan, and grinned. 

Lorcan hesitantly said, “What?”

Aelin’s grin turned feline, “What?” asked Elide confused. 

Rowan rolled his eyes beside her, “Really Aelin?” She grinned at him, then. 

“I’ll have one sent to your chambers.” When she was walking away, she started giggling uncontrollably. 

“Maybe you should just wear my shirt.” Lorcan mumbled, looking after the young queen.

“How bad could it be?” said Elide, unconvincingly. 

In their room…

Elide blinked, Lorcan chuckling behind her. “It’s not funny.” She said, slapping him on the shoulder. On the bed, sat a sheer black nightdress, cut at the midthigh with a drooping neckline. 

“‘How bad could it possibly be?’ you said.” Lorcan looped his arms around her middle. “I hate to admit it, but the queen does have good taste in nightwear.”

Elide leaned her head against his chest, now fully awake. “Hmm, would you be ok with me wearing one of Aelin’s nightgowns?”

He kissed her on the head, “It’s not going to be on for long if I have anything to do with it.” 

She laughed lightly, then taking it, went to the bathing room. A minute later, Lorcan was on the bed, shirt off, reading a book. Elide came out, walking over to Lorcan, she sat in the bed.

“What are you reading?” she said, one of the straps of her dress falling off. 

He watched her every move with a predatory gaze. He put his book on the nightstand, and slowly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She shivered slightly in anticipation.

He kissed her lightly, placing kisses on her jaw, down her neck. She arched into his touch and dug her fingers in his back. 

He tsked her, “So impatient after all this time love?” she growled. 

He lay her down on the bed, running a hand up the inside of her thigh, she let out a shuddering breath. He laughed lightly, his breath caressing her neck. His hand traveled up, up, up….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no! I stopped writing just as it got good. Lol
> 
> The next chapter is pure smut, all Lorcan and Elide, cuz SJM gave us a sex scene for everyone but them. 
> 
> Obviously I’m an Elorcan fan, and thoroughly believe they should have had more coverage. Anywho, thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

He kissed her lightly, placing kisses on her jaw, down her neck. She arched into his touch and dug her fingers in his back. 

He tsked her, “So impatient after all this time love?” she growled. 

He lay her down on the bed, running a hand up the inside of her thigh, she let out a shuddering breath. He laughed lightly, his breath caressing her neck. His hand traveled up, up, up, his finger began tracing circles. 

She moaned, “Lorcan.” it was both a reprimand, and a plea. 

He smiled into her neck, running his teeth down her bare breasts, “Yes love?” she made a little noise, which made him chuckle, “You’re going to have to use your words Elide.”

He inserted his fingers into her, she bucked her hips. He trailed kisses down her stomach, caressing her hips. Slowly, he spread her legs, his head dipping below her waist. He looked at her through thick lashes, then flicked his tongue against her opening. 

She squeezed her eyes shut, “Please.” she moaned. 

He kissed the inside of her thigh, inserting two fingers into her opening. He raised himself above her again, kissing her mouth. The kiss was hard, searching. He started moving his finger in and out to a steady rhythm. 

Elide gripped his hair with one hand, using the other to pry off his belt. She slipped her hand beneath his trousers, making him growl into her mouth. “Not until I have my fun with you.” he said into her ear. 

He pulled out his fingers, once again placing his lips to her opening. He raised her hips slightly for better access. She had to put a pillow over her head to muffle the moan that came out of her. 

Elide had had enough, she sat up and grabbed his face. “Yes?” he said, smirking at her. She sat on her legs, slowly taking off his pants. He raised himself and slipped them off. She sat on top of him, using a hand to guide his cock into her. She was in his lap, rocking her hips back and forth slowly. 

“Now who’s being torturous?” Said Lorcan.

She smiled, giving him one hard thrust. He moaned into her midnight hair. “The whole castle’s going to hear us.” she said.

“Tell them it’s Aelin’s fault.”

She laughed, then gave him another hard thrust. He growled, then pinned her on the bed, her arms above her head. “My turn.” he said.

He buried himself deep inside her, giving her powerful thrusts. He leaned down, kissing her, to stifle her moans. When he bit her, they didn’t have time for a pillow before she screamed his name so loud, Manon could probably hear it all the way in Adarlan. 

After an hour, Elide was laying against Loran’s chest, both of them panting and sweating. He draped an arm around her shoulders, and kissed her on the head. 

“I should thank Aelin for that nightgown.” Said Elide. 

“Hmm.” he said. Soon they fell asleep in each other's arms, a tangle of limbs. 

Meanwhile, in the queen’s room, Aelin was also wearing a very nice gold nightgown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed that Elide/Lorcan smut scene.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh no! I stopped writing just as it got good. Lol
> 
> The next chapter is pure smut, all Lorcan and Elide, cuz SJM gave us a sex scene for everyone but them. I mean, Aedion and Lysandra didn’t have a sex scene, but they had something. 
> 
> Obviously I’m an Elorcan fan, and thoroughly believe they should have had more coverage. Anywho, thanks for reading.


End file.
